Night 6
by yuki332
Summary: Quand le Geek joue à des jeux tard le soir, il fait forcément des cauchemars... qui va faire partir les monstres qu'il voit ? - Geetron - 0 lemon - OS (oui j'ai pas mieux comme résumé, ni comme titre)


Voila (Bonswar !) je débarque avec un Geetron guimauve parce que des gens aiment bien le Geetron et que j'en ai lu un bien y a pas longtemps donc... Donc voila.  
Je fais allusion à un certain jeu dans ce drabble (oui oui, c'était censé être un drabble)(je ne sais pas comment gérir la Ranmadsenite (Coucou Ranne-chan si tu lis o/)), certains d'entre vous on surment déjà trouvé grace au titre, enfin bref, la réponse est dedans.

Bonne lecture !  
PS: Y a des passages en anglais, la traduction est en bas. Enjoy ! o/  
 **  
**

* * *

 **Night 6**

Il était presque deux heures du matin, et la demeure de la famille Sommet était silencieuse.

Enfin, presque.

Au font du couloir, on entendait quelques pleurs.

Un grand enfant sanglotait dans l'obscurité de sa chambre. Une lampe torche allumée, le Geek retenait sa respiration. Assis devant son lit, près à se lever à tout moment, il observait silencieusement tous les coins et recoins de sa chambre. La peur lui serrait le ventre, la sueur de son visage se mélangeant à ses larmes. Il fixa de nouveau son regard sur l'armoire qui lui faisait face. Malgré les ténèbres qui l'entouraient, il jurait avoir vu les portes de celle-ci bouger. C'est alors qu'il entendit un bruit s'en échapper. Il s'élança vers elle en courant, son corps tremblant, sa lampe toujours à la main et décala légèrement la porte en poussant un cri qui résonna dans toute sa chambre. Pleurant de plus belle, il martyrisa la pauvre araignée velue qui venait de lui tomber dessus, avant de retourner s'asseoir à son coin d'observation.

Mais, à peine revenu à son point de départ, il entendit un grincement. Claquant des dents, il courut vers sa porte entre ouverte et tendit l'oreille. Rien. Et le noir total. Il pressa le bouton de sa lampe, et se figea. Il savait qu'il devait fermer cette porte, maintenant, mais il était entièrement paralysé par la peur. Cette chose, grande, noir, avec ses deux yeux rouges, il l'avait déjà vu. Cette grande ombre noir allait le dévorer. Il fallait qu'il ferme cette porte, il le fallait et vite... Alors seulement, il s'apprêta à la refermer, mais c'était trop tard. Il sentit une poigne ferme lui serrer l'épaule. Il allait mourir. C'était fini. Il poussa un hurlement lorsqu'une deuxième main agrippa son autre épaule. Il fut secoué un instant avant de sombrer dans le monde onirique. 

* * *

L'enfant ouvrit ses yeux qui rencontrèrent le bureau de sa chambre, éclairé par une petite lampe. Étrangement, cet horrible cauchemar n'avait pas laissé de traces de larmes sur son visage fatigué. "J'ai dû m'endormir…" pensa-t-il en se frottant les yeux. Après quelques secondes à fixer son ordinateur maintenant éteint, il décida de se rendormir, la nuit étant toujours présente. Il serra son cousin dans ses bras avant d'entendre une voix suave dire calmement:

\- Fais gaffe où tu mets tes mains gamin…

Le petit rouvrit ses paupières et bascula sur le dos, avant de voir un de ses homologues penché au dessus de lui.

\- Tu t'es enfin réveillé, j'me suis fait un sang d'encre.

Le Geek se redressa brutalement, manquant de tomber de son lit. Sa tête lui tourna un instant, et, le voyant basculer légèrement, l'homme vêtu de noir le rallongea doucement, reposant la tête du plus petit sur ses cuisses.

\- Calme toi gamin. Je vais pas te faire de mal.

Il posa sa main sur le front de l'enfant avant d'ajouter:

\- Ta fièvre n'est pas encore retombée.

\- Ma… ma fièvre ?

Le Patron le regarda puis lui demanda:

\- Ça fait combien de temps ?

Le Geek resta silencieux.

\- Tes cauchemars. Ça fait combien de temps gamin ? répéta-t-il.

\- Juste… cette nuit…

\- Fait pas le con, ça fait plusieurs nuits que je t'entends hurler comme une pucelle, et on dirait que ça fait plusieurs jours que t'as pas dormi, regarde toi, on dirait un zombie. Combien ?

\- Six… ça fait six nuits… murmura le petit, ses yeux de nouveau mouillés par les larmes rien qu'à ce souvenir.

\- Et arrête de pleurer.

Le Patron prit un mouchoir en tissu et le passa sur la perle salée qui coulait sur la joue de l'autre. Ce dernier détourna le regard, rougissant.

\- Gamin. Tu sais que ce sont des crises que tu fais ?

\- Ce sont juste des cauchemars récurrents… rien de plus… répondit-il de sa voix enfantine.

\- C'est vraiment ce que tu crois gamin ? Tout à l'heure quand je suis arrivé, tu t'es mis à hurler, j'avais beau te secouer, te dire que tout allait bien, tu réagissais pas. Et t'as perdu connaissance. Et comme t'as réveillé toute la barque, c'est moi qui ai dû te garder.

Il marqua une pause avant de poser sa main sur le coeur du Geek, qui rougissait de plus belle.

\- Et ton coeur… Ton coeur a lâché pendant plusieurs secondes. Imagine un instant qu'on te perde. Qu'est-ce qu'on devient nous, hein gamin ?

Le Patron eut un rire nerveux avant de porter sa main droite à ses lunettes pour les retirer. Le Geek, d'abord surpris par ce geste, se releva, lentement cette fois, puis s'étonna:

\- Tes… tes piercing oculaires…

\- Ces merdes ? ça fait bien longtemps que je les ai plus. Puis vous aimiez pas ça.

Le grand enfant sourit discrètement à cette réponse. Il savait bien que c'était pour eux qu'il les avait enlevé. Sous ses airs de criminel pervers, le Patron était extrêmement protecteur, et prenait soin de ses colocataires. C'était sans doute lui qui c'était proposé pour le surveiller d'ailleurs. A cette pensée, le Geek revint soudainement sur les mots de son gardien. "Ton coeur a lâché"

Il prit peur, repensant à ce qui avait causé cet arrêt, provoquant une nouvelle coulée de larmes. C'est alors que le Patron s'approcha de lui et l'attrapa pour le serrer dans ses bras.

\- Arrête de pleurer gamin, c'est pas comme ça que tu vaincras tes peurs tu sais ?

\- Patron…

\- Dans tes cauchemars, qu'est-ce-que tu vois au juste ?

Le silence se fit dans la chambre. Le Geek cru apercevoir une lapin dans la peine ombre. Ce lapin abîmé, de couleur jaune verdâtre, d'apparence inoffensive… au dent terriblement aiguisées. Mais il n'eut pas peur… Le Patron le protégeait après tout, non ?

Il brisa l'étreinte fraternel de ce dernier, et se décida enfin à répondre:

\- Ces grands monstres… Abîmés…Sales… Aux dents pointues… recouvertes de sang… Ils sont la toute la nuit… Il viennent par les portes…

Il pointa de son index la porte menant sur le couloir puis celle d'en face, menant sur une micro salle de bain. Il montra ensuite l'armoire.

\- Par là aussi… Et sur le lit aussi… Des fois… Monsieur Nounours, il… il…

L'homme en noir attrapa l'ours désigné par le jeune, et appuya sur le nez de la peluche, faisant résonner un bruit de klaxon dans la pièce.

\- Lui ? Tu es sûr ? Il ne t'a pourtant pas fait de mal depuis ta naissance.

Il mit la tête de l'ours devant son visage et l'approcha lentement de celui du Geek, qui l'attrapa, hésitant.

\- On t'a déjà dit de pas jouer à des jeux d'horreur avant de te coucher gamin. C'était quoi cette fois ?

\- ... Five Nights at Freddy's 4… chuchotta le gamer.

\- Oui ! bha tiens ! tu pouvais pas jouer à autre chose non, il a fallut que tu joues à FNAF 4 ! Mais quelle idée d'merde ! s'emporta le Patron. Viens ! Allons rendre visite aux animatroniques avant de nous coucher ! T'en a d'autre des comme ça ? La prochaine fois regarde "Mirrors", tu retireras tous les miroirs de la maison !

Il s'arrêta lorsqu'il remarqua que son sosie avait caché son visage avec l'aide de Monsieur Nounours et balbutiait:

\- Pardon… Pardon, je recommencerais pas… Promis je recommencerais pas…

Un reniflement se fit entendre et son gardien retira le doudou pour enlacer de nouveau son petit frère.

\- C'est rien gamin…

Il le serra fort contre lui, faisant fuir les étranges formes d'obscurité.

\- C'est fini, maintenant faut dormir gamin.

\- Mais, si ils reviennent ? La nuit n'est pas terminé, ils vont revenir me…

\- Chhhhhut, le coupa le Patron.

Il l'allongea sur le lit, le borda et commença à chanter doucement:

 _\- Hush now, Drift off to sleep. Reality, a memory. Don't be scared of what you find. Yeah, it's all just in your mind. (1)_

Le Geek ferma les yeux, rassuré par la présence de l'homme qui venait de s'allonger juste derrière lui. Certes, il lui faisait peur… Mais il savait qu'il ne lui ferait pas de mal. Et puis, il va s'en dire qu'il chantait merveilleusement bien.

 _\- Monsters that live inside, your head at night, they are alright, cause they can never compare, to the ones that live outside. (2)_

Le protecteur passa son bras autour du Geek qui vit les ténèbres s'éloigner, bercer par les paroles de cette douce chanson.

 _\- So dream, dream, dream your dream ! Cause when you're awake, a nightmar awaits. It's a fantasy, They be seeing you soon. No where left to go, terrors keep breaking trought, so dream, dream, dream your dream ! Cause where you're awake, a nightmare will become the truth. (3)_

Continuant d'écouter la mélodie, le Geek sombrait peu à peu dans le monde des rêves. Si seulement il avait sû plus tôt que la présence de l'homme en noir suffirait à faire fuir ses cauchemars… Et pourquoi lui ?

Il se retourna pour faire face au Patron qui fermait les yeux, se laissant porter par les notes de la chanson. Lorsque celui-ci ouvrit les yeux, le Geek se mit à chanter avec lui:

 _\- The ticking clock breaks the speel with every beat. Illusion or not, you are safe for now. So dream, so dream your dream, so dream your dream… (4)_

L'enfant s'arrêta de chanter, laissant libre au chanteur de s'exprimer, et l'écouta les yeux fermés. Lorsqu'il eut terminé, le Patron resta la, à contempler son homologue. Le souffle de se dernier se ressentait sur son visage. Quels cauchemars horribles avait-il bien pu vivre ? Mais quelle idée idiote aussi, de jouer à des jeux de ce type, seul dans le noir de sa chambre… Surtout quand on est aussi peureux que ce gamer… Ceci dit, le Patron était étonné que le petit ai eut le cran de tester ce jeu.

Il l'appela pour s'assurer que celui-ci dormait. Le silence lui répondit.

Alors seulement il chuchota:

\- Tu n'as pas à avoir peur. Je suis là. Je te protège. Et te protégerais. Toujours.

A cet instant, il déposa un baiser sur les lèvres du Geek.

\- Fait de beaux rêves gamin. Je reste là.

Le protecteur remit ses lunettes, se leva, et se dirigea vers le bureau. Il s'assit sur la chaise en faisant le moins de bruit possible, se tourna vers l'enfant qui lui tournait le dos, puis éteignit la lumière.

Bien sur, il ne vit pas le léger sourire du soi-disant endormi. "Merci Patron..."

C'est sur ces doux mots, et sous le regard du l'homme en noir qu'il s'endormit réellement, l'esprit apaisé et le visage teinté de rose. 

* * *

_(1) Chut maintenant, endort toi. Réalité, un souvenir. N'ai pas peur de ce que tu trouves. Oui, ils sont juste tous dans ton esprit._

 _(2) Les monstres qui vivent à l'intérieur de ta tête la nuit, ils sont bien, car ils ne peuvent jamais se comparer, à ceux qui sont à l'extérieur._

 _(3) Donc, rêve, rêve, rêve ton rêve ! Car quand tu te réveilles, un cauchemar attends. C'est un fantasme, ils te verront bientôt. Nulle part ou aller, les terreurs continuent de s'abattre jusqu'au bout. Donc rêve, rêve, rêve ton rêve ! Car quant tu te réveilles, un cauchemar deviendra la vérité._

 _(4) Le compte à rebours brise le sortilège avec chaque battements. Illusion ou non, tu es en sécurité pour le moment. Donc rêve, donc rêve ton rêve, donc rêve ton rêve...  
_

* * *

J'espère que ça vous à pluuuuus, n'hésité pas à laisser une revieeew (svp svp soyez gentil T-T)  
Pour ceux qui se demandent, la chanson c'est "Dream your dream" de TryHardNinja, si vous connaissez pas, allez l'écouter, elle est magnifique (autant la musique que l'animation)

L'idée d'avoir utilisez FNAF ? j'ai fait un cauchemar où je me faisais attaquer par une Chica géante de couleur bleu .-. (elle a détruit mon lit c'te salope) (je vous jure... et j'ai cru que c'était vrai, voila voila)  
C'est ça de jouer à FNAF quand il fait nuit et qu'on est seule et qui a des bruit étrange écoutez...

Sur ce *calin* faites de beaux rêves ! ;3  
Yuki, le sanguini irisé


End file.
